


Rock Me Gently

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Miss Softbroom, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: In which Hecate and Ada comfort each other in the face of Miss Cackle's dismissal from the school.





	Rock Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> With my thanks to cassiopeiasara for her help and encouragement in writing this.

Hecate's maglet blinked and she practically pounced on it. With the departure of the inspector and the promise of a good report to the magic counsel, there was little else for her to do but wait for Ada's return.

The message was short and to the point. 

_ "Back in half an hour. Assemble the girls in the hall. Not good news, I'm afraid." _

_ -A _

Hecate's shoulders slumped ever so slightly at the last line. ‘Not good news.’ When Ada's near-indescribable optimism failed her the situation was truly dire. Hecate knew better than to ask for more details, if Ada had time to elaborate she would have. Hecate checked her pocket watch. Half an hour. Ada would certainly be in the air by now. 

The only thing to do was attend to the request. Squaring her shoulders, Hecate took a deep, shuddering breath and willed her face into an expression of stoic calm. Then, with a sharp twist of her wrist, she winked out of sight. 

* * *

_ "I am no longer your Headmistress." _

Hecate had feared the worst of the counsel's findings, but to hear it from Ada's lips hit her like a blow to the stomach. Carefully she schooled her features, even as her hands balled instinctively at her sides. The girl's needed an example of calm, even if Hecate was anything but. 

When Ada finished, she looked down and Hecate's heart just about broke in two. She shot Dimity a pointed look and Dimity nodded her understanding. Knowing the girls were in safe hands, Hecate followed Ada out of the room. 

* * *

They were barely clear of the doors when Ada reached back to Hecate, clutching at the material of Hecate's sleeve. Her whole body was quaking with the effort of holding herself together. Hecate wrapped her arm around her, cognizant of how close they were to the girls, but sure that they were safe for a moment. She squeezed Ada gently and whispered low in her ear.

"I’m right here." 

Ada nodded, even as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying.

Hecate glanced quickly at the doors of the hall, beyond which Dimity Drill’s voice issuing instructions could be faintly heard. Without wasting another moment, Hecate whisked both Ada and herself away.

When they rematerialized in the center of their bedroom, finally away from the girls and all need for decorum, Ada burst into tears. She pressed a hand to her face to try and muffle her sobs, but it did precious little good. 

“Ada.” Hecate’s hand tightened its grip on her wife’s shoulder.

Ada shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she choked out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hecate intoned softly. Whatever had happened with the magic counsel, however they’d reached their appalling conclusion, Hecate was fairly certain that Ada wasn’t responsible for it. That distinction surely belonged to Ursula Hallow. 

Ada wept into Hecate’s shoulder, her glasses skewed and pressing uncomfortably into Hecate’s arm. Carefully Hecate lifted a hand and when Ada proffered no resistance she vanished the glasses and smoothed Ada’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. Fear rose in Hecate’s chest and she blinked rapidly, trying to quell any feelings she might be having about their situation. This moment was about Ada, about Ada’s grief. Hecate tried to quiet her mind and refocus on that. It was of little use. Hecate was part of Ada’s grief and they both knew that. There was no separating one from the other.

“I won’t do it.” Hecate said. Her tone was impossibly sharp and the shock of it halted Ada’s crying abruptly.

“You won’t do what?”

“Stay on,” Hecate spat, her eyes flashing with barely contained anger. “Acting headmistress until you are replaced…honestly Ada, the nerve of the counsel to even suggest it.”

“Hecate--” Ada swallowed hard. How could she ask it? But she had to, she just had to.

“They’ll have my resignation over this,” Hecate added, materializing her maglet out of thin air and beginning to type out a scathing message. “Right this minute.”

“No. Please.”

Hecate started. Ada looked more upset, if that even were possible. What had Hecate done so wrong?

Hecate’s frown deepened and she put her maglet down. “I…I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Ada patted Hecate’s shoulder and turned away, gathering up her strength. She ran her hand lightly across the mahogany footboard of their bed. Their bed. That she would no longer occupy in a few short weeks. Of course Hecate wouldn’t dream of staying on without her. Ada could have predicted that. Even before their relationship had blossomed into romance, Hecate’s loyalty was unshakable, unquestionable.

Hecate’s hand was on her back, but Ada couldn’t bring herself to face her. “Please don’t resign,” Ada said. “Not for their sake, but for mine. Please don’t.”

Hecate’s breath caught and her mind went spinning to places it hadn’t for a very long time. It had taken more than two years of Ada’s constant, quiet reassurance that her love for Hecate wasn’t something fragile that was waiting to break before Hecate truly believed it. And yet with so few words she was back, worried that her fears of Ada casting her aside were on the brink of realization.

“You don’t want me to come with you?”

She sounded so small and so hurt. Ada whirled around to see Hecate trembling. “Oh, my dear,” Ada whispered, realizing her mistake. “No, it’s not that. I would rather be with you, but…” Ada’s voice cracked. “But the girls need you here. I need to know you’re here. Who knows who they might send or what they might want to do-”

_ Oh _ .

The way Ada said it made everything seem so real. There would be a replacement installed as soon as possible, who would bring goodness knows what with them. Whoever they were, they could not be Ada. Hecate felt as if the world had tilted off its axis.

Ada took Hecate’s hands and fixed her with an awful, pleading look. “Please, Hecate. We’ve worked so hard to keep the school open. Will look after it for me? At least…at least for a little while?”

Hecate’s lip quivered, but she nodded. “Of course, I will,” she managed. “I promise.”

Ada relaxed some at that, though tears were still streaming down her cheeks at a steady rate. She wiped them hurriedly with the back of her hand.

As Ada steadied herself, Hecate was visibly crumbling in front of her. Ada gave Hecate’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “My dear. I’m so sorry to have to ask this of you.”

“I don’t know how I’ll do it without you,” Hecate admitted. Ada had such faith in her, always, but there were times when Hecate felt that it must be misplaced.

Ada smiled proudly at Hecate. “You managed to charm  _ Doomstone the Destroyer _ into recommending the school remain open. I’m quite sure you could manage anything.”

A peculiar look passed over Hecate features, before her face settled into a grim smirk. “Well. The school being open is mostly thanks to Dimity Drill in that respect.”

Ada looked curiously at her. Praise for Miss Drill didn’t usually come so easily, even if it were warranted. What exactly-

Hecate sighed, looking rather weary. “I’ll explain that whole business but I’d rather not tonight.”

“I’m sure it will keep,” Ada assured her.

Hecate nodded, her eyes cast downwards at the clasp of Ada’s travel cloak. She moved to unfasten it, ignoring Ada’s insistence that Hecate had done more than enough for her already today. “Please?” Hecate asked, her fingers trembling against ornate silver design at Ada’s throat. “Allow me?”

Ada acquiesced, letting Hecate fiddle with the clasp that was perpetually stiff and cumbersome to remove. She supposed that was only reasonable for a two-hundred-year-old piece of jewelry. Hecate’s fingers were less sure than usual as she removed Ada’s cloak from her shoulders and she wore a look of pointed concentration, all tight lipped and furrowed brow as she bent over her work. Even as Hecate smoothed and folded the fabric – no magic this time, Ada wondered at that – her movements were jerky and inelegant.

Ada considered what she could do, what she could to say in order to right things, but so much was wrong with today and she didn’t know where to start. Before she could cobble together another apology, Hecate was standing behind her again, one hand resting on Ada’s left shoulder.

“How bad is it this time?” Hecate asked, smoothing her hand across the back of Ada’s neck. Hecate could already see simply from the way Ada carried herself that her shoulder must be in agony. It always was after flying long distances these days.

Ada turned with denials on her lips, but they fell away at Hecate’s soft expression. Ada swallowed. “The usual,” she admitted. There was no point in lying, not when Hecate knew her so well. And besides, she didn’t want to. “Perhaps a bit more than usual.”

Hecate made a little hum sound in the back of her throat. “Might I fix it?” she asked.

Ada would have liked nothing more, but the thought of accepting made a wave of guilt crash over her. Hecate gave and gave and gave while she—

“Please?” There was a desperate tinge in Hecate’s voice and when Ada looked up Hecate’s dark eyes were pleading with her. She needed to do something, she needed to feel like she was helping and please could Ada accept it,  _ please _ .  

Ada nodded. “I’d like that,” she said gratefully. The guilt she felt at accepting was soothed marginally by Hecate’s relieved smile.

There was something comforting about the familiar routine. In her weariness, Ada allowed Hecate to help her undress, easing the sweater over her head – bats, her shoulder did really smart – and unhooking her bra so Ada wouldn’t have to reach around for it. Hecate dropped a gentle kiss on to Ada’s throbbing shoulder before urging her up onto the bed.

Hecate’s skirt wasn’t made for kneeling, so she slipped out of it as Ada made herself comfortable. Almost as an afterthought Hecate unpinned her hair, letting the curls fall lose. Personality changing potions notwithstanding (Hecate shuddered at the memory and cast it aside) her hair was only fully down with Ada, the sanctuary of their bed. Here she was Hecate, Ada’s Hecate and no one else, which was the feeling she wanted to evoke now.

Hecate warmed the coconut scented oil between her palms before sliding her hands over Ada’s back, getting a feel for how much of a toll the day had taken on Ada’s muscles. Ada inhaled sharply as Hecate’s hands found knot after knot, a seemingly endless parade of winces. Hecate apologized and urged her to relax. She would sort it.

It wasn’t comfortable. It never was, but Hecate knew just how hard to push in just the right way to unravel the knots and sooth Ada’s weary muscles. She was clever and efficient in her work and eventually the pain eased off, leaving Ada tender but feeling much better. Hecate tapped Ada’s other shoulder and Ada took her cue to sit up and let Hecate access another angle. Hecate inspected Ada’s shoulder intently.

“It’s still sitting low,” Hecate murmured, her fingers smoothing down Ada’s arm.  

Ada nodded her agreement of Hecate’s assessment and shifted closer, knowing what came next. Hecate clamped her hands on either side of Ada’s shoulder, lifting it into place as best she could. It was more stubborn than it had been in a long time and Hecate summoned a bit of magic to help in her efforts, but it petered out immediately. She tried again, only find her magic dry and dusty, incapable of a simple setting spell.

“Hecate?”

Hecate dropped her hands to her sides. “I’m so sorry, I can’t manage it.“

“Hecate, it’s alright,” Ada said, rubbing her arm where Hecate had been holding it. “You’ve done more than enough already.”

Hecate’s lip trembled and she blinked back tears. “I thought I still had some left, but there have been so many things today and…I just…“

“I know, it’s alright, my dear.” Ada shuffled back slightly, propping herself up against the headboard with a pillow for support. She reached for Hecate’s hand, “Would you come here?”

Hecate nodded and let herself be guided into Ada’s lap, settling with her knees on either side of Ada’s thighs and her arms draped loosely around Ada’s neck. Ada’s hands ran soothingly down Hecate’s sides and her face soft and open. It helped Hecate feel somewhat better, but her apologies came spilled out again anyways. “I’m sorry.”

Ada reached up and tucked a loose curl behind Hecate’s ear. Her voice was low and serious when she spoke, but her eyes were kind and her hand cupped Hecate’s cheek gently. “Please don’t apologize. You have done so much already today and I thank you for it.”

“I don’t know what else to do,” Hecate confessed.

Ada pulled Hecate into a hug, and Hecate buried her head into the crook of Ada’s neck. “Just be here with me?” Ada asked, running her hands down Hecate’s back. “Please?”

Hecate raised her head, pressing kisses to Ada’s cheeks, the lobe of her ear. “Of course,” she murmured, shifting so she pressed against Ada closer. “Of course, I will.”

Hecate kissed along Ada’s jaw until she met the corner of her mouth, as if declaring her presence with every touch. She wanted Ada to be absolutely sure, to know that Hecate would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked her to. The ends of the earth with Ada seemed more appealing than the thought of separation they faced now, but it was too difficult for Hecate to think about that. Instead she pressed her lips to Ada’s, kissing her soft and sure, and letting herself melt into the sensation as Ada kissed her back.  

Ada’s hands slipped underneath Hecate’s blouse, and she found herself mesmerized by how warm and soft and steady Hecate was beneath her fingers. Goodness, Ada wished she could stop time right then and stay suspended in this moment, with Hecate in her arms, kissing her, loving her. Time spells sprang to mind, unbidden, offering tantalizing options that were in no way advisable or even remotely feasible. And if the magic counsel hadn’t found her judgement lacking before…

“Ada?”

Hecate’s voice pulled Ada back into reality. Hecate looked at her with some concern and cupped her cheek. “I’m right here,” Hecate reminded her, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Ada’s heart ached to see her so nervous and upset, and trying so hard despite that to look after her.

“I’m right here too,” Ada promised her, before leaning forward and kissing her lip free.

Ada’s hands ran over Hecate’s bare thighs and Hecate shivered in response, pressing into Ada’s lap. Then, realizing what she’d done, she grew very, very still. Ada shot her a quizzical look.

“We don’t have to – that is I didn’t mean to suggest-” Hecate stumbled over her explanation that she wasn’t hinting at anything more than a kiss and cuddle tonight. Though she might desire it, the last thing she wanted to do today was ask more of Ada. 

Ada’s hands on Hecate’s hips, firm and gentle, reassured Hecate that Ada understood and she was free to stop babbling. Hecate buried her head into Ada’s neck, muffling the trail end of her apology. Ada reached up and threaded her hand through the curls at the nape of Hecate’s neck, holding Hecate to her tenderly. The feeling Hecate relax into her, trusting Ada to support her full body weight, filled Ada with a rush of affection. How dearly Ada loved her, how grateful she felt simply for Hecate’s presence and how much she wished she could take away Hecate’s worry for them both. Ada rocked Hecate back and forth slowly, her fingers still tangled in Hecate’s hair, pressing in tiny circles against her scalp. 

The first time they’d made love, almost two decades ago now, Hecate had turned to Ada afterwards with shining eyes and told her that for the first time she finally felt seen. Ada didn’t quite remember what she’d said in return, just the feeling that came of being the person Hecate trusted with her whole heart. Over the years since they’d fallen together a thousand different ways, returning every time to that security found only in being with each other. 

Ada slipped one hand between them, trailing impossibly lightly over Hecate’s underwear. Hecate’s hips jerked at the touch, breaking the steady rocking motion Ada had been maintaining. 

“Might I?” Ada whispered into Hecate’s ear.

Hecate nodded and she lifted her head. “I want-” she inhaled sharply as Ada’s hand pressed more firmly against her. “I want…”

Ada removed her hand and Hecate pressed down into Ada’s lap chasing the sensation instinctively. “You want?” Ada asked, biting down hard on her lower lip. 

Hecate’s hands flitted around the waistband of Ada’s skirt, uselessly given that Hecate was still pinning Ada firmly to the bed. “This off,” Hecate managed, more eloquent speech deserting her. She looked Ada in the eyes, no longer trying to hide the intensity or the nature of her arousal. “All of it. Please?” 

Ada agreed softly and she lifted her hand, poised to snap her fingers. Hecate nodded and with a click Ada vanished every remaining item of clothing. It was immediately a relief, one Ada hadn’t anticipated, to feel Hecate’s warm skin against her own. 

They shifted slightly and Hecate whimpered her appreciation in Ada’s ear, as Ada wrapped one arm around Hecate’s hips, the fingers of her other hand brushing against the damp curls between Hecate’s legs.     
  
“Please,” Hecate repeated, her voice quiet, almost despairing.    
  
More often than not, Ada loved to tease Hecate, drawing out both of their pleasure as long as she could, but this was not to be that. Ada tilted her head and captured Hecate’s lips in a tender kiss, a promise that there would be no games and no teasing now. That Ada knew exactly what Hecate wanted and had every intention of giving it.    
  
Hecate’s hands scrambled for purchase, finding it gripping Ada’s good shoulder and her waist. Ada found Hecate warm and wet, her fingers sliding easily over her and causing Hecate to tighten her grip. 

“Ada, please.” 

Hecate could have cried with relief when Ada sunk two fingers into her cunt. For a moment, everything was still as Hecate adjusted to the sensation and then slowly she rocked forward, pushing herself even further down onto Ada’s fingers. Ada adjusted her hold on Hecate’s hip, stroking her thumb against Hecate’s protruding hip bone as she began to move, rocking Hecate back and forth as her hand worked between her legs.    
  
“That’s my girl,” Ada whispered. At her words Hecate moaned, dropping her forehead to Ada’s shoulder. Her voice was soft, tenderness and reverence together. “My Hecate.” 

Hecate couldn’t form coherent words in response, she could only feel; Ada’s body pressed warm and solid against hers, Ada’s fingers stroking her steadily, bringing her higher and higher. But most of all Ada’s voice whispering sweet words of affection in her ear. Of how wonderful she is, of how Ada loves her, of how she’s Ada’s…Ada’s girl…Ada…Ada-   
  
Ada’s name came spilling out of Hecate’s mouth as she fluttered around Ada’s fingers, dancing right along the edge. Ada smiled against Hecate’s cheek and she continued the rocking motion, even as Hecate’s hips threatened to break the slow rhythm they’d established. At Ada’s coaxing, Hecate’s body jerked and she muffled her cry against the softness of Ada’s breast.    
  
“My wonderful Hecate,” Ada said again and Hecate collapsed against her. Ada lifted her hand to brush the unruly curls that had fallen in front of Hecate’s face. “My girl.”. She cupped Hecate cheek, holding her close as the aftershocks of the orgasm rolled through, before slowly removing her fingers. Hecate whined at the loss and she shifted, slipping her leg between Ada’s and sheltering her head in the crook of Ada’s shoulder so she might stay as close as possible.     
  
A drying spell, normally an automatic habit of Ada’s, was too taxing to think about even now, so Ada raised her fingers to her mouth and languidly licked them clean, stroking Hecate’s hair absently with her other hand. The taste of Hecate against her tongue was both erotic and comforting, almost as much as Hecate’s naked body nestled snug against Ada’s was. As Hecate’s ragged breathing evened out, Ada felt a wash of calm over them both; a magic of its own that made Ada almost tearful in gratitude.    


Hecate pressed a gentle kiss to Ada’s breast and let out a shaky breath. “Ada, what will we do?”

Ada sighed. “There’s nothing else to do, but for you to keep calm and carry on. The girls will adjust and-“

“Not the girls, Ada,” Hecate interrupted. She knew that school children are made of sterner stuff than most adults give them credit for, Cackles girls most of all. That they would adjust to new leadership was one thing. “What about us-” a lone tear finally spilled down Hecate’s cheek “-what will  _ we  _ do?”

That. That was less certain. Ada had her suspicions that Ursula Hallow had gotten too big for her broomstick and made mistakes in pressing her agenda, but she couldn’t prove it. Not yet. With the parents on Miss Hallow’s side, there was a lot to parse through and Ada didn’t want to offer Hecate false hope.

Ada smoothed the tear away from Hecate’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “We’ll manage, my dear,” Ada told her.

“Promise me?” Hecate whispered.

“I promise.” Ada pressed her lips gently to Hecate’s, kissing her soft and sweet. “I promise.” 


End file.
